


AGONIZINGLY SLOW

by AlphaGurl1939



Series: LIFELESS [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Scott bit you, you're still taking everything in, and you're still undecided about whether you're okay with this or not, you're a monster now, and no amount of comforting words from your brother Liam can change that, it's his fault after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AGONIZINGLY SLOW

It has been a week since Scott turned you into Werewolf and you still don’t know how you feel about it, on one hand you have super strength and speed not to mention the super hearing, on the other hand your what someone would call a monster and you know people will be hunting you for the rest of your life while having to lie to all the people you care about.

Your walking down the halls with Lydia and Kira on either side of you, you swear people look at you different now, when you told Lydia this she just laughed and told you, you were just being paranoid, and she’s probably right, but your heart doesn’t seen to agree with her because every time you catch someones eye your heart feels like it’s going to explode, so you just look down all the time and debate with yourself if they know your now a monster.

You still don’t have entire control on your abilities so sometimes you start to hear people talking on the other side of the school, or during gym suddenly your out front when it comes to track. Scott tries to explain to you that you have to keep a low profile, and every time he tells you, you want to punch him in the face because Liam isn’t the only one to have major anger issues, you know you have to keep a low profile why else are you pretty much jumping out of your skin whenever someone touches you or speaks to you.

“So your both coming shopping with me after school” Lydia tells us.

“Why?” Kira asks sounding like a eight year old who was just told they couldn’t have a cookie.

“Because we all need outfits for my killer birthday party tomorrow night” she says, you completely forgot about Lydia’s birthday which just so happens to be on your first full moon. “And there is no way i’m letting either of you show up in jeans and t-shirt” she tells us and Kira lets out a load sigh letting both of you know how much she doesn’t want to go. “Both of you meet me at my car after school” she orders us as she makes her way to her next class.

“Hey (Y/N) you okay?” Kira asks you.

“Yeah, just a little worried about Lydia’s birthday party” you tell her.

“Why?” she asks, you laugh.

“What other than the fact that it’s on my first full moon” you say sarcastically knowing you should stop hanging around Stiles.

“Oh right, silly me, totally forget, sorry” she rambles. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to” she says.

“Oh come on Kira, if I don’t show up Lydia will actually kill me” you tell her, which she just shrugs in response.

“You’ll be fine, I know you will” she reassures you as she walks into her class, “see you at lunch  
(Y/N)”.

It seems like the days go slower now, it’s like the world knows you should be dead and is trying to punish you by making the seconds agonisingly slow so you have to live every second in constant paranoia. You keep your head down through all your classes and at lunch you eat your food in silence while everyone else is talking and laughing, you tell yourself that your just being paranoid, that no one knows that your a monster and that no one is trying to hurt you, but it doesn’t work because your life is pretty much over and you are a monster and someone will always be trying to hurt you.

Shopping was uneventful. Lydia made you try on a bunch of dresses until she finally settled on a blue dress that stopped just above the knees, to be honest you didn’t really care you just stood there like you were lifeless while Lydia and Kira moved around you trying on there own dresses.

Kira picks both you a Liam up for Lydia’s party, the whole day Liam has been telling you, you will be fine and that he won’t let you lose control and that at anytime you want to leave you can.

“Hey, (Y/N)” everybody says in unison once you get to the cabin, you can tell there just as worried about tonight as you are. You can hear the music from inside. As you walk in people are already drunk, you then realise that you yourself will never experience what being drunk is like, just another reason to go on the list of why being a Werewolf sucks. Some drunk guy bumps into you and spills all of his beer on your dress he slurs and apology before going back to dancing with some chick you’ve never seen before, you feel the anger boiling up to the surface but before you can react Liam pulls to the kitchen.

“You ok?” He asks passing you a paper towel to dry yourself off.

“I’m sick of people asking me that, no i’m not fine Liam I am so far from being fine” you shout at him. You storm out the back of the cabin, the air is freezing but thats the last thing on your mind, you feel the effects of the full moon starting, it feels like something is inside of you and is trying to claw itself out, your breathing grows heavy until you hear yourself growling, you feel your teeth go sharp and your claws coming out.

“(Y/N) where are you” you hear Liam yell, you turn around and Liam sees you, he runs over to you but you use all your force to push him away and he ends out hitting a tree, it shakes and Liam rubs the back of his head, “what the hell (Y/N) tha..” he stops mid sentence when he realises that you’ve lost control. Liam slowly stands up putting his hand out to stop you if you decide to throw him against another tree. “(Y/N) your okay just breathe” he tells me. Now your angry at yourself for losing control at the world for making every second agonisingly slow but mostly at Liam for getting Scott to turn into you monster. So you hit him over and over again and soon Liam has also changed and he’s blocking your hits telling you over and over again to stop.

“This is your fault, i’m a monster because of you” you yell at him as you start to stop hitting him, you start to cry and Liam wraps you into a huge hug and this time you don’t care if it’s tight because you need this. your breathing slows, your claws retract and your teeth go back to normal.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) i’m so sorry” Liam tells you over and over again and you know your now both crying. Soon the whole pack has joined in and you realise that you had no reason to be paranoid, and that your not a monster and that even if someone was trying to hurt you, you have your pack to protect you.

THE END


End file.
